


Rolling Pins and Rice Flour

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to "Strange Things Are Afoot at the Circle-K" - or at least in the same universe, anyway. In response to <a href="http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/165112.html">this picture</a>, or life after the goa'uld. Set in S10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Pins and Rice Flour

After his master's fall, the destruction of the Replicators, and the Free Jaffa takeover of Dakara, Robin'Bob (Yu's _former_ First Prime, he kept reminding himself) decided that a career change was in order. Sure, he probably could pick up some work with one of the minor goa'ulds lying low about the galaxy, or maybe one of the Ba'al clones, but an opportunity like this - to leave the military life behind and do something just for himself - was too good to waste. So he put on a bandana to cover the gold mark on his forehead and entered the intergalactically renouned culinary arts institute known only as "Patisserie".

It was tough, and there were times where he had to threaten the _go'tak_ underclassmen with painful deaths (especially when they would burn the _kel'kek mar_ couque suisse, *again*). But in the end he left with honors and the one million shesh'ta prize for top student, as seed money to start his own bakery.

There were some of his former jaffa who still followed his command, and the more clever ones he quickly drafted as baker's assistants. His good friend Ran'ath found him the perfect spot to set up shop on the market planet of Lerin. It had a big, bright kitchen with ample room for a storefront, and within six months, _The Jaffa Bakery_ was open for business.

Robin'Bob was famous for the deserts of his god and his homeland - dorayaki and mochi-based desserts, cream pan, and anmitsu were among the most popular. But he also was a master at français-style sweetbreads and confections, and within another two months he was supplying cafes and grocers across the galaxy. Well, those located by the Chapp'ai, of course, or at least under 2-hours away by hyperdrive. The Jaffa Bakery didn't do "week-old".

Within a year, he annexed the shop next to his (it wasn't a *completely* hostile takeover; the clothier, Montel, was a known cheat, and the Market council was going to remove him sooner or later. Robin'Bob just sped the process along by sending over Ta'mil and Sek'ra, fully kitted out in jaffa armor to "encourage" the clothier to leave town. There was something to be said about effectiness of a charged staff weapon). With the added space, Robin'Bob opened a cafe and expanded his menu to serve savories and specialty juice drinks. Business was good, and Robin'Bob could hardly remebemer the old days of servitude to the goa'uld.

***

Walter had seen many strange things come through the 'gate over the years, but baked goods wasn't one of them. Until today. SG-3, coming back from a "two-fer" (the original mission was to P35-2X4, and there they met a trading party going to planet called Lerin. The trading party enthusiastically invited SG-3 to accompany them, so after a quick call back to the SGC, the team found themselves stepping through to the market world), made quite a sight juggling their rifles and several pink bakery boxes each, stamped in green with the words "The Jaffa Bakery". Colonel Reynolds immediately begin tossing rolls of some sort to the guards on duty in the gateroom, as Walter and Colonel Carter shared a confused look. Carter pressed the microphone button. "What'cha got there, Jay?" she asked the other colonel, who swung around and held a roll up triumphantly.

"Sam!" he grinned at her, "You have *got* to try these! Hang on, I'm coming up," he added, heading for the side door and the stairs to the control room. Walter watched the rest of SG-3 and the gateroom guards stuffing their mouths. As Reynolds entered the control room, he handed off his rifle to a bemused gate tech, and set the stack of bakery boxes on some delicate equipment. Walter twitched a little.

Colonel Carter was already up and peering into the top box. "Try this one first," Reynolds said, handing her something. "It's like a brioche, only flakier, if you can believe that, and sort of cinnamon-y," Reynolds mused. Carter eyed him, but took a bite. Walter watched her face change from suspicion to pure bliss.

"Oh my God," she murmured through a mouthful.

"I know," Reynolds answered reverently. "You'll never guess who made them."

"A jaffa, I presume?" Carter joked, flipping the box lid back down to reveal the logo.

"Not just *any* jaffa... Yu's former First Prime!" Reynolds crowed.

Walter reached towards the box to retreive one of the not!brioches, but Reynolds was already picking the stack of boxes up again, as he and Carter headed for the stairs.

"You know who we have to tell about this," he heard her say. "General O'Neill!"

Reynolds was nodding in agreement. "Oh, yeah, he'll flip out. I was going to see if we could Asgard-beam him a box to Washington."

Walter heard the last words floating up: Carter laughing about how the General would surely be scheduling an off-world "oversight" mission soon. "The General does love his baked goods," Walter said with a knowing smile to the other tech. She ignored him and left to take Colonel Reynolds' rifle back to the armory.

"I love baked goods too," Walter said to no one.


End file.
